


Prince of The Lost Bell

by PesterJester



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-06 21:16:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18396515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PesterJester/pseuds/PesterJester
Summary: For an AU of mine where The Prince is cursed.The Prince was supposed to get married that night, but that never happened when a witch named Vanessa took him away and cursed him to become a wraith. The only thing that can free him is a kiss from someone who will love him no matter what, even if he is a terrible creature of shadows and death.The Prince just wants to get home, finally get married and be there for his kingdom, but being lost in a forest on a mountain known for being haunted by evil spirits doesn't help with that, neither does having anyone who could help run in fear or try to hurt him.Although finding a Cabin surrounded by flowers might help a whole lot more than one might realize.





	1. Chapter 1

Once Upon a Time

There was a young Prince who was in love with a Princess from another kingdom

She was a very pretty lady

The Prince planned to propose to her soon

 

However there was another who wanted the Prince’s heart.

An icy witch named Vanessa who lived far away in the mountains.

Every night she would spy on the Prince.

When she saw him, her icy heart grew into a burning fire.

She planned to confess to him soon.

 

The Prince met with the Princess and proposed.

The Princess was overjoyed and said yes.

Their wedding would be a big one.

Full of wonder and joy.

 

When Vanessa learned of the wedding she become distraught.

She went to the Prince the night she found out and took him away.

All the way to her icy cold mountain.

The Prince put up a fight and told her that he'd never love her.

These words angered Vanessa.

 

In a jealous rage Vanessa cursed the Prince to become a wraith and threw him out.

The only way to lift the curse was for the one who truly loved him to kiss him.

But just who would love something as disgusting as a wraith?

 

The King and Queen were distraught and when the prince would not return for weeks they had made a decision.

A giant magical bell was created.

Only for the Prince would it ring.

And for monsters and beasts it kept away.

 

The Prince learned of the bell and was conflicted.

Would he perish if he touched the bell or would it ring for him?

And just who would love a wraith

 

The Prince was so very lost as he did not know his way back from the mountains.

He was scared and sad.

He did not want to miss his wedding and did not want to be a wraith.

Just who would love a wraith?


	2. Chapter 2

For days he had wandered through the dark forest. He knew he was very far from home as this was the very mountain he could always see from his room. It was always so faded and distant. He heard rumors many times from others that this mountain and the forest upon it were haunted by demons and other evil spirits. Now with that witch having taken him here and cursing him he believed it true. He has seen other odd things here as well, but nothing like the witch.

 

Often he saw people upon the mountain and tried to approach them to speak, however, they would flee in horror upon seeing him. He desperately just wanted help, he wanted to be home and free of this curse so he may go to his wedding and be married to the one he loved so dearly. He longed to see his family and his love once more. He feared that it would never happen.

 

It was dark, the moon in the sky and the stars shining. He came upon a little cabin with many flowers nearby. He approaches and saw a light from within it. He saw outside a pen and a book. He opened it and saw barely any writing. He began to write a message to this person.

 

‘please reply’

 

Was all he wrote as he closed the book and set it back down and left quickly. He had waited through the day and returned once more at night. He opened the book to see writing next to his own and he smiles to himself. Once more another message is written.

 

‘do you need help? –f’

‘I do indeed’

 

He closed the book once more and left, he waited through the day again. Once the sun had long set and moon was high in the sky he returned to the cabin. He grabbed the book and opened it, another reply. He grabbed the pen quickly and began to write. There was joy when communicating with someone.

 

‘with what? And why must you write? –f’

‘I have been cursed by a witch and I need to return home in hopes it may be lifted. The cursed has made me into something horrible and all run when they see me’

 

Days pass and he keeps writing to them.

 

‘ah, I see. Are you lost here? –f’

‘indeed I am’

‘where must you go? –f’

‘to the kingdom which is missing its prince’

‘the kingdom with the giant bell? –f’

‘I know not of any bell’

‘it was created to only ring for the prince –f’

‘that’s interesting, but I believe that’s where I must be’

‘sorry to say but not even I know my way there –f’

‘sorry to bother you and write in your book’

 

 

He did not return to the cabin for a few days but eventually decided to just check one last time. There were multiple replies and notes of worry for him. It touched his heart. This person did not know who he was or why he was cursed, yet they were so worried about it. He decided to write once more.

 

‘its okay! I like writing to you –f’

‘are you okay? Were you hurt? –f’

‘do you need somewhere to stay? I promise I won’t run –f’

‘I’m sorry –f’

 

‘I should be sorry’

 

A note for each day he had been gone. He waited yet another day and returned the next night to find a meal by the book and pen. He ate the meal and found it to be absolutely wonderful. It reminded him of his mother’s cooking. She did not cook much but when she did it was wonderful. He opens the book.

 

‘please don’t go –f’

 

He just stares at the writing. It looked frantic. Were they lonely here? Did they live alone? Now he was getting worried about this person, it didn’t want them to be alone. He didn’t want to be alone either, but he needed to get back to his home. He sighs and writes.

 

‘I’ll stay’

 

He sets the book down and walks back into the forest, but not too far. He wanted to keep an eye on this place, he wanted to see the one he was writing to. He hides in a tree, sitting on a branch high up. Once the sun rises the door opens and a lovely lady walks out.

 

She wore a wonderful blue dress today. Her hair was as red as a rose and in a neat braid that went down her back. She had many freckles on her face and her eyes were a gentle hazel. Immediately she went to the book and opened it, smiling seeing his reply and she writes her own. She takes the plate inside and leaves the house once more.

 

The lady begins to tend to the many flowers nearby, humming a gentle tune. He was quick and graceful but quickly she left his view. He jumps down from the tree and moves over to the book and opens it to read and write an early reply.

 

‘thank you –f’

 

He picks up the pen to write his reply to her when he hears a gasp. He drops the pen and looks to where it came from. There stood the lady, hands over her mouth. Panic immediately rises and he quickly flees, ignoring her shout. He ran off back beyond the trees and looked back to see her looking in his direction, but not at him. She looked worried.

 

It’d take a few days before he could muster up the courage and go back again.


	3. Chapter 3

Around a week has passed since he had last been to the cabin, although he did still keep a watchful eye on it. Now, he had decided to return, but now later into the night. He just didn’t want to scare off the one person he could talk to, though he was pretty sure he already had. Now he was walking through the quiet forest, most creatures now were asleep or avoided him. He enters the clearing where the cabin was and slowly went to it. The book remained in the same spot, but closed and with the pen neatly on top of it.

He grabs the book and pen and sits down. He opens the book and flips it to the page he was on last. Once again there was another message, but it was quite lengthy. Many times over it says sorry and things similar to it. He sighs and starts writing a reply to them. He honestly does feel bad for running and knew he shouldn’t have ran. They had promised not to be scared, they had even offered their home to him too. He should be able to trust this person, they seemed to at least somewhat trust him.

Once he finished writing he closed the book and set it down, placing the pen on top of it. He stood and returned to the forest, slouching slightly. He was not really expecting much of a reply from her, but it would be nice. He liked her, she was nice, very nice. It’d be a shame if he’d ruined every chance he had at having a friend here. He didn’t really want to leave but at the same time he did have an entire kingdom to worry about. He was a prince, not some random person. He couldn’t just leave them, just abandon them.

He may be a wraith but it was just a curse. Once he returned and proved he was the prince he would be able to marry the love of his life and then the curse would be lifted, he’d be human. He could continue to lead his kingdom and take the place of his father. He’d make it through this and be a great leader. He would give his people hope no matter what. The story of a cursed prince making it through his suffering just for his people would be wonderful. They’d believe in him and he’d support all he could.

The forest was rather calm at night. All he could hear was the wind softly rustling the trees. Here he could see the stars so much better. He stopped in his tracks when he heard chirping, it sounded panicked and high pitched. He followed until he found the source of it, a nest, fallen from a tree. Two small little birds, chicks, obviously panicked and scared. He picked up the nest and climbed the tree swiftly, placing it gently in a branch, against the trunk of the tree. He jumps back down to the ground and simply leaves.

Eventually the sun began to rise and the sky turned to blue, it was morning now. The forest startled to life. Birdsong exploded and other animals began to run about. It was amazing how the forest could go from silent and sleeping to loud and alive, bursting at its seams with life. The Prince smiled to himself, he began to just hum and wander aimlessly. He tried to stay near the cabin, it was easy to get lost in the forest, and everything seemed the same after a while. The Prince ended up walking straight into the clearing that holds the cabin.

There she was, staring right at him, book in one hand and pen in the other. Neither of them moved for a while. It was either he ran or she did. Wraiths were terrifying creatures, known only for death and destruction, just the souls of those angry and violent. They’re all killers. The Prince just waited for her to scream or run, however, she just smiled. She smiled and then waved. He didn’t know how exactly to react to it. It was easy to get used to everything and everyone running in fear. It was easy to get used to being alone most of the time.

“hello” was all she said and immediately he felt safe. His fears and his anxiety just melted away upon hearing her soft and gentle voice. She didn’t sound scared or hateful, she sounded happy. She was not scared of him at all, she was happy to see him. She didn’t turn tail and run. She didn’t scream and cry. She had smiled and waved, said hello to him as if he were human again, as if he weren’t a shadowy figure with intense orange eyes. He took a step forward and for the first time in a long while he spoke.

“hello” he parroted. His voice was hoarse and weak, it actually hurt to speak, it hurt in many ways to speak. It wasn’t his voice, it was almost a growl, a harsh growl with a weak scratchy voice mixed in with it. He absolutely hated that, he didn’t want to sound like that. He didn’t want to be a wraith. He didn’t want to be feared by nearly everyone around him. He just wanted to be normal ag-

“I thought wraiths were supposed to be scary” she said, giggling. The Prince just stared, then he laughed. It was like a harsh barking sound, like a dog but if you literally ruined everything about it in every way you could. They just both started laughing together, as if they were old friends. It felt nice, to just laugh, to hear someone’s voice and it not be a scream or shout, or for it to be angry or shocked. It made him entirely happy. 

“I’m Florist! Self named!” Florist says, smiling brighter than the sun, a small giggle coming from her lips.

“… Lucas, Prince Lucas”


End file.
